


Presenting the Facts

by Merfilly



Series: A New Order [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kix has opinions, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kix speaks to the Council on his part of why they must change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presenting the Facts

The chamber opened and Medic Kix, recently appointed by mob rule to a position of head medic for all the Vod'e, and enrolled in virtual classes with one of Naboo's most prestigious medical programs, walked in. His _jetiise_ allies were in the center of the floor, not their chairs, which was troubling. However, he had been called.

"I do not see what bearing a member of the soldiers could have on this meeting," Jocasta Nu said, echoed by Saesee Tiin's snort of agreement.

"That, Madame Nu, is likely because of decades of propaganda that has made it impossible for you to understand how the psyche of most sentient beings requires emotional stimulation and support," Kix said without even mincing his words or distaste for Jedi procedures.

"Kix," Obi-Wan cautioned even as he watched the affronted Jedi Master splutter.

"No, Master Kenobi, I am not going to hold back the effects of my studies throughout the Vod'e, and the impact that _Jetii_ practices have had on my people, or that I find _Jetii_ self-harming tendencies to be anathema to myself and directly contradictory to their purported mission in life," the medic informed them all, eyes sweeping the room as he stood tall and strong and solid.

"How so?" Coleman asked, curious on those allegations even as his fellow Council members struggled to find words.

"I have numbers. A complete survey of every mission, every pitched battle, every campaign. I have surveys from the survivors, every single _vod_ that made it out of this alive." Kix looked directly at Coleman to answer. "In units that had a _Jetii_ that was connected at a more emotional level, fostering camaraderie with their men, the casualty rates are, overwhelmingly, lower over the course of the war."

That accusation fell into silence, and every warrior in the room that had fought on the front lines weighed the impact. Kix let it settle for a long moment, then continued.

"As to the self-harm side of it, I present the research that I have done on emotional security and disability throughout a multitude of races. Even in ones where logic," and he tipped his head toward Ki-Adi-Mundi, "prevails, there is a deep-seated emotive response that must be met. To deny it, to bank that urge and refuse to acknowledge it, takes away many tools of survival itself. Based on testimony of men from units with _Jetii_ who were severely injured or even killed due to sudden and rapid changes in the situation, I have come to believe many of these could have survived or been saved their injuries if they had not 'blanked' due to having no emotional support web in their mind.

"This is compared to ones who did overcome staggering odds, where the men testified to me that their _Jetii_ never failed to find reserves within themselves that were impossibly strong," Kix finished.

"We would appreciate you sharing the surveys and numbers, if you would, Medic Kix," Ki-Adi offered in his softer voice. "And I, for one, am interested in the research you accessed."

"I have everything in order on data pads to be shared among you," Kix said stiffly. "As a medic, I strongly urge all of you to turn your minds to evaluating it openly and honestly."

Mace's lips twitched in what was almost a smile. He'd heard that medic was stubborn and firm in his beliefs. His eyes flicked over the five mavericks at the center of the room, standing supportively behind the _vod_ , and saw their approval for the man.

There was much to consider, even as he pondered how to handle this. Should he invite Djinn Altis to join him at some point, and hash this out with someone who had chosen a different path, but was less invested in the community aspect Mace was sensing in Obi-Wan's inclusion of the soldiers?

"Listen, we shall," Yoda decreed. "With gratitude, Medic Kix, we accept." He opened his hand outward, and Kix procured the pads, bringing them to the wizened little _Jetii_. Yoda nodded, and then looked at the small group first. "A recess, I call for. Each to go, now, and dine or meditate. Speak of this yet, I ask you not to do."

"Agreed," Plo said easily enough. "Shall we return in an hour?"

"Make it two," Mace said.

The meeting broke up then, and Obi-Wan led his group out. When none of the rest made ready to leave, Yoda cleared his throat, and that made them all move, except Mace. 

Outside, Stass breathed deeply and looked over at Shaak. "I think we might best be served by some time in the garden."

"Or, perhaps, a trip to Dex's?" Obi-Wan suggested, getting a round of approval. He then looked at Kix. "You will join us, or did you wish to go elsewhere now?"

"All due respect, I'd rather stay with you, General, and see this mission to the end."

"Well said, Kix. But please, less with the rank," Obi-Wan insisted. He then led the way to public transportation, where they were all greeted in varying degrees of emotion from the Coruscanti. Some were warm to the heroes of the war, while others evidenced suspicion and trepidation. 

It was with the young, though, that the Jedi and Kix interacted, and that more than anything put some of the darker emotions away. It was hard to fear beings, even warriors such as they were, when they were avidly listening to younglings telling stories or asking questions.

"How do you think we did?" Shaak asked Plo in a moment of quiet on their way to the diner.

Plo considered, and then tipped his head to her. "While only time will tell, I do believe our points were well made. We may have permanently antagonized Masters Tiin and Nu, but I would not bar them as lost, not yet. Once they see the data, they may be persuaded."

"I do hope so; both are good people, if set in their ways," she said to that.


End file.
